


Dislike, That Was All

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Dislike, That Was All

He didn't like the boy. And despite himself, Remus felt bad about it. He knew there were reasons enough to dislike Draco: his family, his arrogance, his pure-blood pride. But still. Remus tried to see the best in everyone, even when there wasn't much best to see, and he just couldn't do it with the Malfoy boy.

He wouldn't admit that there might be a reason for his dislike. Wouldn't admit, not to himself and certainly not to anyone else, that he wanted Draco. Wanted to drag him away, slap that self-satisfied sneer off his face and fuck him into the ground. Because Remus wasn't like that. Remus was a quiet, mild-mannered, man. Remus didn't have unreasonable hatreds, Remus didn't bear grudges from time forgotten moments, didn't lust after seventeen year old boys. Especially not that last.

He'd managed when Malfoy was younger, when he'd been teaching him. He'd just been an annoyance then; a wasp at a picnic. There hadn't been that dragging feeling in his groin, that moment of his breath catching in his throat as Draco turned his head, showing a young, white neck that Remus longed to mark with his teeth. Malfoy had just been another arrogant young Slytherin – to be taught, or failing that, at any rate to be controlled during class hours. Draco was older now; older, and infinitely more desirable. Whether his initiation as a Death Eater (which was, by the way, another damn good reason for Remus's dislike) had aged him, or whether it was merely the passing of time, Remus wasn't sure. But he saw him now and felt anger (anger, not lust) uncurl inside him. 

Proud, outrageous boy, in need of being taught a lesson. Remus could think of many lessons he'd like to teach Draco, and obviously none of them involved tying the boy up before taking him, hard and fast and unrelentingly; or making him kneel on the ground and suck Remus's cock until he came, shooting his load into Draco's mouth. Obviously, Remus had never thought any such thing, because Remus wasn't like that. Remus was a good guy, a nice man. He wanted to teach Malfoy good manners, to make him learn that there was little difference between pure-bloods and muggleborns – that was all.

He didn't like Draco Malfoy. That was all.


End file.
